Victor Barzini
Emilio Victor Barzini Jr. is the only living son of Don Emilio Barzini and the current Don of his father's family after his betrayal of the ex-Boss Paul Fortunato. He is one of the minor villains on this Wiki, but remains one of the richest mobsters in the American underworld. Victor was one of Shao Kahn's henchmen during the New Era events and was one of the many responsible for Shao's rise to power in Outworld once more. Biography Born on 16 January 1985, Victor first became involved with his father's business during the Castellamarese War, where he became known as a valuable asset to the family. He was also known to have a cold, calculating streak similar to his father. He held his office at Victor's Hotel in New Town prior to 2004, where he moved to Hotel Medicine for strategic purposes. There is some certain proof that Victor is a closet homosexual under the fake name "Eduardo Balisteri". It is unknown why he hide his sexual orientation so badly, as his father has never been known to have anything against LGBT's. Victor also made deals with Willy Aquilare and Sonny-Boy Granzella to sell his family some diamonds and other rubies, earning him the nickname "Diamond God", before Granzella's death. Role in the War and Capture He was known as an expert marksman with a pistol, and often personally carried out hits and missions for his father, in a somewhat similar role to Sonny Corleone, although Barzini was always accompanied by an army of bodyguards, who managed to keep him alive throughout the Five Families Mob War. Victor managed to stay alive due to his laying low in public, although he attended the funeral of Tony Bianchi with his father, despite having rather low views on the lawyer. He was eventually drawn out whilst holding the funeral for his fallen capo, Domenico Mazza at the St. Charlotte's Church in Mid Town. The procession was ambushed by Charlie Trapani, who killed the entire army of bodyguards, yet Barzini escaped. Emilio ran to the entrance of Chateau Toledo, but was captured by police officers who were bribed by Charlie beforehand to capture him for interrogation at the Corleone Mansion. Freedom On 19 July of 2013, Michael Corleone called Al Neri to a meeting with him and Pennino at the mansion, however when Al Neri crossed the gate many cars carrying Barzini soldiers disembarked and began to attack. The bloody battle ended with the defeat of the Corleones. After the battle ended, Paul Fortunato turns out to be the head of the operation and frees Victor to plan their next move. For years, it was known that Victor did the basic sith all other Fortunato Regime members did, like planning to rule the whole France, Europe and America itself through the mob's connections with the DeVazzi Family. He, like all the other surviving members of his father's empire, still lives in America, in the same mansion as his ex-boss Fortunato used to live. Victor also voted for grandfather, Francesco, to win the presidential elections of the United States of America under the false name Frank Kenson, defeating Hillary Clinton. Victor also claims he convinced Paul to vote for him in hopes of changing America despite Fortunato being a member of the Democratic party. On 2 June, 2016, Victor killed Samuele Gorginni by shooting him in the chest with a Dillinger in a short shootout between the Fortunatos and Tattaglias. Taking over as the Don On January, 2019, Victor convinced Fortunato's girlfriend, Barbra Lindhoffen, to date one of his men instead (who turned out to be Milan Petrovič) of Paulie, a manipulation he succeeded in. With that out of the way, Victor was free to assassinate Paul and takeover back the Barzini mob for himself, convincing all of Fortunato's men to join his glorious cause. Main factors contributing to Victor into killing Paul were the fact that as Barzini's son, he wanted to lead the family himself as heir to his father and because Don Fortunato disrespected his father many times during his reign. As the Don of the Barzini Family, Emilio II convinced the Tattaglia Family to join him by his side in running the United States of America with the DeVazzi Family, despite being on thin ice with the former for many years. New Era events When the Keeper and Goddess of Time, Queen Almeida, began preparing to undo the history of man to create the miraculous New Era events, Barzini is one of the many time displaced people to arrive in the present North Outworld, specifically during the execution of Lord Farquaad, alongside with Outworld's ex-ruler, Shao Kahn, Red Harlow, Bruno Tattaglia, Grizzly, Raiden, Javier Escuella, and the past human versions of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jade. When Shao fights his brother, Kotal Kahn for the throne of Outworld, erupting the coliseum into chaos from all sides, Victor and the others decide to help Shao and Barzini, along with Escuella, shoot at and fought Kotal's Army with his Dillinger, they were all primitive and weak anyway. After getting his booty kicked by Jade as did most of Shao's newest allies, Barzini escapes with Shao and the others when Leopold Strauss arrives to whisk Shao's group away to safety in the Kytinn Hive. Barzini and Bruno were the last two to enter the portal. At the Hive, Victor and the others watch as Javier personally swears his loyalty to Shao Kahn but also warns him not to trust Strauss, while he also learns about Kotal. Not long after, Almeida herself arrives, offering the deposed Emperor a greater empire in her New Era and promises him that he will get his Outworld back but tells him he will have to use its armies to protect her and her hourglass as she prepares to undo the history of man. Barzini, his buddy Bruno and the others remain at Shao's side as he moves them to the Tarkatan Camps on the edges of Outworld's wasteland beaches, where he prepares his army and allies to slaughter them all, being aware of Baraka's betrayal thanks to Almeida's clever manipulations. However, Kotal Kahn and Jade sneaked into the camp for a preemptive strike, which resulting in a botch as they were both captured by Shao, Victor personally held Jade down to the ground. Barzini and the rest of Shao's allies are then seen slaughtering the Tarkatans to bits, Victor using his Dillinger and Magnum to blow their heads off. Back at Kahn's Coliseum, Shao is getting ready to execute Kotal, but before he can land the fatality, Princess Kitana storms in, leading the remaining Tarkatans and Ponys under one banner to take over Outworld once again from Shao, but that failed miserably. After a long battle, Kitana and her minions are defeated, and despite the fact that Kotal was freed from his guillotine, he was no longer the Emperor and was only a minor help in Kitana's rebel assault. After Shao finally takes his purpely purple planet back in peace, Bruno, Victor and the others are seen in his throne room, only for them to be seen taking a portal back to Earth, minus Farquaad and Harlow, as one lives on Orinion while the other serves Shao on his own planet. Today, Victor is currently needing some help from the Tattaglia Underboss, Bruno, in extincting the last of the Corleones and some Westside Rollerz who are planning on moving into the Barzini Family's turf in New York City. In return for this ginormous help, Victor will help Bruno kill off his brother, Luigi Tattaglia, and his most loyal followers so Bruno can become the Don of the Tattaglia Family in his stead. Own told Bio Hey baby! It's me, old brown eyes, Emilio the II. I sing, I swing, and ring-a-ding-ding, I'm a French icon! I set out on my path to be one of the modern French gangster as a kid, hanging out and shooting thugs for cash in nightclubs and bars. I liked quite a few hit songs like Come Fly With Me and Theme from New York New York. (You're looking at my suit. It wouldn't hurt to clean yourself up, kid. Have a little respect for yourself.) During Five Families Mob War, I was deemed "Unfit for Combat" by my father although it's suspected that he just "paid a lot of money" in order to make me "avoid going to war." But I like to think I helped out my family in my own funny little way - by making boatloads of cash and slamming choice broads! I won an award for being the best basketball player in France, although I never really played basketball and my father said he "paid some folk" for that award, but who cares? It's all mine! You might know my family from a little video game called The Godfather Game (breaking the fourth wall, lol). The original one and all upgraded versions, baby! I was known for having things my way and whether or not having things my way meant getting a little help from my men, well, I can't quite say. Wink. In Rap Battle Verse 1 Wow! What's wrong with your face, baby? Yikes! With does teeth when you're through, there'll be no dust left to bite! Christ! Newsflash kid: this is show business! Show some class when you're dressed, shave that bush off yo' lips! Boo! You like the band named Queen, huh? Ain't that sweet? You dance like a pope on a bicycle race with no seat! That's what's wrong with you people, you'll do anything to get famous! You changed your name to Elvis Smoth. You should've been Luciano Fabbri! Guinea Dago? Verse 2 Easy, Jaws o' Life, I can't stand a racist! I love the colords and the queers, just ask Winston Handyman. Look, we all wannah swing, baby, but you took it too far. You play Italian roulette, and you lost the draw! No. Quotes Hit detail As the Underboss of Barzini family, Victor is the strongest hit target you will have to face in the game. In addition, he has a mass number of bodyguards who are more powerful than generic Barzinis, even more or less all of them are Soldatos or Security guards. Trapani killed all of Victor's bodyguard army which were maybe a handful although not impossible. Strangely, Victor was a coward, more like brains than brawn, and he ran away no matter how many guards he still had, possibly referencing that he only wants to fight if he is sure that he can win and his bodyguards can take care of his enemy. But, Victor could take a lot of damage as he has the highest health of any hit targets. But Victor did fight back with a Magnum which is common among underbosses, causing high amount of damage when hit. However, Trapani had a hired crew member and the police on his side, and they mostly took care of Barzini's goons while Charlie went after Victor, however it was actually a police officer who successfully captured him for interrogation at the Corleone Mansion. Personality and traits A smooth and nasty individual, Victor was always impeccably dressed, even when going on jobs. Despite this, he was a brutal fighter and a master planner who managed to keep his attacks on the Corleones concealed by using bribed cops on the street to look the other way. When finally cornered, he tried to escape, and when captured he mocked Charlie with words "pussy" and "coward" as he didn't kill him, despite cowering like a pussy at the Corleone mansion later. Victor is also backstabbing and manipulative, being able to convince the entire Fortunato mob to join him by his side in killing Paul Fortunato, including his own girlfriend he had been with for years. However, Victor only saw these acts as some "greater good", which is kind of true, really. Trivia *His rapping background was leather pink chair covering, and his opponent was Cuneo lawyer Edwin Smoth. *Victor Barzini's net worth is around $19 billion, about $5 billion less than Tony Montana had. It is known he has so much money by selling drugs, and being a part of the Project, however those numbers could very well be exaggerated. *He had a similar style of quotes as Spy from TF2, who also sang his theme song. Political Policies *Ideology: Centre-Left *Economic Policy: Neo-Capitalism *Religious Policy: None, possibly atheism or so-called Barzininism *War Policy: Pro-Military Gallery Victor_Barzi.jpg|Victor in a club. Emilio_Barzini_Jr..jpg|Emilio begging for mercy. Emilio_Jr._2.jpg|Victor gives up. Barzini_and_his_butler.png|Victor on far left. Victor.jpg|Victor's other head model. Wanted_Emilio_Barzini_II.jpg|Victor's wanted poster. Viktor Bartseenee.jpg|Victor with today's graphics. Vik Barzini.png|Victor in front of a piano. Theme song Victor's theme song is Surprise!: Buttsecks (metal version) by Spy from TF2, some kind of his assassin counterpart. It fits Barzini due to his metalhead and lusty ways as he said it himself. Category:The Godfather Category:French Category:Characters Category:Barzinis Category:Underbosses Category:Rich People Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Cowards Category:Are in ERB Category:Cute people Category:Son of a Boss Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:LGBT Community Category:Antagonists Category:Grandson of a President Category:Mobsters Category:BFF of a Boss Category:Manipulators Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Metalheads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Dons Category:Traitors Category:MK Category:Gang Leaders Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Good Looking Albatross